Nazi Zombie invasion of the KB Multiverse
The Nazi Zombie Invasion of the KB Multiverse is a mega-event that happened in KB Girl Squad: Attack of the Downfall Zombies. History Background information At an unmarked grave in Germany, feared dictator Adolf Hitler is revived by Neo-Nazi Hans Landa with a zombie blood sample from Night of the KK Undead. Hitler, who awakened as a zombie, kills Landa and revives his generals with the blood sample. The zombie Nazi generals gather at an underground bunker below a parking lot (where their bunker once stood), where the zombie Hitler plots his revenge after five defeats (in 2009, 2013, 2014, 2015 and 2016) by leading his Reich to invade the KB fan fiction multiverse. With the help of his occult adviser Heinrich Himmler (also a zombie), Hitler and his generals create a vast army of Nazi zombies to invade the multiverse. Attack on the KB Headquarters Main article: Nazi Zombie invasion of KB Headquarters Hitler carries out the first attacks of his invasion to KB Headquarters. Legions of Nazi zombies storm the north part of KB Headquarters, capturing some of the workers. Meanwhile, Hitler places his top generals, Goring, Goebbels (also revived as zombies) and Himmler in charge to proceed to brutalize the city’s inhabitants, forcing them into hard labor and placing insolents into newly-built concentration camps. The city is eventually transformed into a dystopian industrial nightmare, where Hitler orders the construction of a bunker near Joy’s office. Attacks on the Multiverse Inside the new bunker, Hitler plans and initiates multiple invasions to several worlds in the KB fan fiction multiverse, starting with the most powerful of them: the KB Transformers Universe, the ''Kaiju University'' (Godzilla) Universe and the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe. Hitler starts by explaining his final plans for the KB multiverse, a plan to eventually absorb them into his Nazi Zombie Reich as citizens. The Nazi zombies proceed to attack the [[Dinosaur Adventure Universe|''Dinosaur King'' universe and the Jurassic Park/''World'' universe]], capturing some of Kyoryu Island’s and Jurassic World’s dinosaurs. Chomp, Ace and Tank, who are leading the Dinosaur King universe’s freedom fighters, are sentenced by Goebbels to 40 years of forced labour at a kangaroo court. The Zombie Reich launches attack upon attack on the weaker universes of the KB multiverse, such as the ''Heavy Weapon'', Countryballs/Polandball, ''Valley of the Dinosaurs'', ''Stone Age Dinosaur'', ''The Hunchback of KB'' and ''Clash of Emperors'' universes in an effort to annex them to the Reich, with footage showing location after location falling to invasion and the universes’ heroes getting captured or killed in the invasion. In the occupied territory of the Stone Age Dinosaur universe, a battle occurred between the Nazi zombies and the haphazardly-armed cavemen and Neanderthals who are guarding their dinosaurs from getting taken by the zombies. However, the cavemen and Neanderthals are no match for the Nazi zombies, led by Goring, and all of them are captured. Goring expresses his plan to deport the cavemen’s dinosaurs to become beasts of burden and later placed back to their world after the cavemen are executed. Goring proceeds to send the cavemen to a concentration camp. The Fall of Cybertron Main article: Nazi Zombie invasion of Cybertron Hitler and his generals then turn their attention to space, when they unleash a successful invasion of the Transformers’ home world of Cybertron in the KB Transformers universe. Cybertron was mentioned in the plans, when Goebbels named it among his list of targets (beside Arendal in the KK-Disney Universe, Mission City from the KB Godzilla Universe, Jurassic World from the JPB Universe, Kyoryu Island from the Dinosaur King Universe and the Raging Phoenix Space Station and Ultra Homeworld in the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe), primarily due to its position as KB Fan Fiction’s oldest-running fan fiction franchise. In the beginning of the invasion, the Nazi Zombies' Hakenkreuz-class spacecraft (modelled after the Schwarze Sonne fortress from Iron Sky) was attacked by the Decepticon army until it lands. Megatron proposes an alliance with the zombie Hitler to aid him in his plans to destroy the Autobots once and for all. Later, the Nazi zombies, with the help of the Decepticons, easily take over Cybertron by routing the Autobot and Evangelion crews. After the Autobots’ leaders, including Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime, had fallen, the Nazi zombies set to work on the prisoners of war, which included placing Autobots in concentration camps and annihilating traitors. Finally, after the occupation of Cybertron was complete, the surviving Cybertronians were forced to incorporate Nazi and Decepticon propaganda and pledge their alliances to both Hitler and Megatron. Hitler establishes a new headquarters at the occupied High Council Pavilions in Iacon City. The Decagon, the main fortress of Iacon City, is converted into a concentration camp by the joint Nazi-Decepticon occupation. At the Decagon, Hitler then reveals his true plan: to get rid of Megatron so to ensure absolute, complete and utter control of Cybertron, now deemed an annexed territory of the Reich, which shocks the Decepticon leader. Later, Megatron is thrown into the concentration camp and is tortured by being forced to watch a television static in a similar way as the Zoolanderbrainwash scene. Hitler then orders every Decepticon who followed Megatron to be executed in the concentration camp, and every picture or mention of Megatron to be destroyed. KB Fan Fiction's resistance The Nazi Zombie invasion of the multiverse met with some strong opposition. The early times of rebellion are followed by the discovery of eight similar astrolabes across the KB multiverse. The astrolabes yield multiple “Chosen Ones” with multi-coloured crystals, revealing the Sailor Senshi to the multiverse. The Sailor Senshi and a team of KB fan fiction characters are sent to the different universes to execute the rebellion. Usagi, as Sailor Moon, gives the word to commence, and the battle begins. All of the characters attack; aided by the eight Sailor Senshi who appear in the different universes. Sailor Mars destroys zombie Goring at Jurassic World, while Himmler and Goebbels are destroyed by Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn respectively. Meanwhile, rebellion forces make their way to the Headquarters Bunker. Sailor Moon eventually corners the terrified Hitler to his Headquarters bunker, where they engage in a sword fight. After some adept swordsmanship using the Moon Kaleidoscope, Sailor Moon finally beheads Hitler, ending his tyrannical rule once and for all. Aftermath After Hitler's defeat, the KB multiverse claims victory, and the KB flag soon rises from the Arendal Winter Mansion once more, signaling the end of the battle. Battles * Battle of KB Headquarters * Nazi Zombie invasion of Kyoryu Island * Nazi Zombie invasion of Jurassic World * Nazi Zombie invasion of Cybertron * Nazi Zombie invasion of Clash of Emperors China * Nazi Zombie invasion of Mission City * Nazi Zombie invasion of the Countryballs world * Nazi Zombie invasion of Arendal Category:Events Category:Nazi Zombie invasion of the KB Multiverse